


Kabe-don Test

by VampireCat



Series: can I have (all of) your attention? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kabe-Don, Kisses, M/M, Multi, hinata harem yo, i think, rarepair, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCat/pseuds/VampireCat
Summary: Hinata tries the art of Kabe-don to almost everyone. Results varied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol im back. with a bang! (against the wall)
> 
> yah i know that pun was bad but anyways idk i just felt like writing Hinata do the moves yo~

 

* * *

 

**Bam!**

The sound was solid and it made Kageyama's face scrunch, realizing the prickly pain from his now throbbing head. His eyes were momentarily closed and the next thing he thought of is to kill the shit out of the person who pushed him against the wall with such force.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He glared down towards the bright orange head whose face is dead serious. The way his left arm are stretched out to his side,not even reaching the setter's head with his small hand but just below Kageyama's shoulder, pressing against the wall makes him less intimidating.

The tall setter suddenly felt the urge to blush in such a situation. _What is he trying to do?_

"Ne, Kageyama-kun.. how do you feel?" his brows still knit together. A moment of silence ensued when both couldn't get a chance to break the ice. The tall setter did feel something. He feels the urge rising within him. But no, he needs to keep himself on check to remain composed then he mentally stops himself from hugging the cuteness in front of him. If only his eyes could picture what he sees right now.

"Oi answer me, Kageyama-kuun!"

He blurted out "I honestly feel confused." his cheeks tint pink from being honest and what's happening.

"Buhahaha! You really did it on him, Hinata!" Tanaka can't help but laugh with tears when he saw the scene of Kageyama being pushed against the wall by someone smaller than him.

"Aw man, you ruined it Tanaka-san.." he pursed his lips and slouched away from the setter, leaving him with butterflies inside his stomach and unanswered questions. As if nothing happened but the area where Kageyama stood till now only turned dark and made his head burn from embarassment and anger. _He should really consider doing reckless things or else I'll die.. from him being too adorable. Hinata's a fucking tease, on purpose or not._ And that's harder to deal with than the physical practices everyday.

_What the fuck was that, really? My heart literally flung out of my chest._

_Shit._

Hinata remained unaware of the budding feeling Kageyama had while he thinks deep of who to Kabe-don next. "Who should I push next?" Tanaka snickered from the innocent question and the thought of Hinata pushing someone again with such force.

"It's up to ya. But be careful who to pick okay?"

"Yes!" He made himself fired up from having the goal to try it to others.

Ignorance surely is bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata u little shiet

* * *

 

The crisp sound of his phone hitting the floor made his body supply some cold sweat to run down. Hopefully it's still functioning.

"Um.. Shouyou?"

"hm?"

"...Kabe-don?" he could only hide his blush with his blond fringes. It only took seconds for Kenma to realize what that ball of sunshine is doing. He tried to cover his face but Hinata whisked it away. "Look at me, Kenma."

And he looked.

The filter of his brain stopped functioning that Kenma leaned forward to make contact with Hinata's thin lips. A surprised look arise both of them and it's as if a contest of who gets redder than cherry wins. It was a soft and chaste kiss but it burnt Hinata's lips. The ghost of it still lingering more than it should have.

His arms were still in place but it slowly feels jelly and all he could thought of is that this is bad. Really, really, _really_ bad.

Kenma went for the crook of Hinata's neck and whispered in his ears. _If this happens again.. a kiss wouldn't suffice._ He trailed off and lazily broke away from being caged (Hinata who could only gulp his ragged heart from overworking itself) and went straight to bed.

"Let's sleep."

The danger of it is that, Hinata is looking forward when will it happen again. _This is more thrilling than I expected._

It left Hinata to smile to himself, a switch he unknowingly had suddenly was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash for this ship. i might do another one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsukiHina for pure self satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im trash for any hinata ships so love them all!!

  
"Let me get this straight." He lifted Hinata's chin towards him and leaned closer, leaving mere inches between their faces. "I've read on some random post online. 'Kabe-don' was it? That one thing where you corner a person leaning against a wall or whatever."

He continued while his faint breath was reaching Hinata's cheeks and it smelled sweet like strawberry juice. "I don't know why you're obsessing over it and honestly it's a disadvantage to a chibi like you."

Hinata couldn't utter a sound despite being the hunted prey of a predator like Tsukishima, backing down from this isn't even an option. Why did he even think he would play along with his antics?

"I'm just testing things out." He blurted with his face beet red.

"And?"

"Why go so far as to try it on me?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

In a flip seconds, Tsukishima made no haste and grabbed Hinata's arm and flailed it to the wall where he got cornered. Being switched places and Tsukishima now leaning over him with his arm pressed against the wall, Hinata embarassingly remembered the height difference they both have. Which is absurd and frustrating. "This is how you do it."

"Ah, look at you. Are you shivering?"

"a-am not.."

Tsukishima didn't think for a second and ought to kiss his forehead. _Another kiss with feelings_ , he thought. Then a pat to his head was what flustered him the most. "Good for you. It worked."

"Now fix your dazed look and let's go back. Break's over."

Hinata was left hanging, heart ramming louder than usual.

It's a different feeling from that one time Kenma kissed him. It wasn't fairly bad. But this wouldn't stop him from trying it to other people since it would be an easy job because Tsukishima just happily fell for it.

On a side note, Kageyama was harmlessly passing by and saw that splendid moment they had. Crushing a juice box is basically nothing to him anyway. Poor milk juice.


	4. Chapter 4

The library, of all places in the school, is what you would call the oasis for Yamaguchi. It was quiet and the smell of books lingering every corner of the sturdy shelves could calm his nerves. Most students are probably on their way to class since lunch break is over. With the exception of him and Hinata.

"I thought we were going to study..?" he quietly asked, not meeting the intense eyes that just propped him up the bookshelves.

"Did Tsukishima tell you anything?" he darted.

"About w-what?"

"That I find doing this exciting.." he proclaimed. His slender but firm outstretched arms doing its job (barely) to cage Yamaguchi. It really takes a lot of effort though. Yamaguchi is taller than Kenma but on par with Kageyama and almost with Tsukishima. But we all know Hinata's still short to anyone of them.

"Um.. This doesn't even make sense."

"I know. I'm just testing this out. And waiting for a response from you." The shiny orbs of Hinata could kill if he intends to do so, yet Yamaguchi dared to stare at it now, letting himself sink in them.

Maybe it was Hinata's eyes afterall. The one doing the dirty works towards people he fiercely look at. And the next best thing Yamaguchi could think of is to hug Hinata.

The way his own arms slid its way around Hinata and rest them at his waist was fitting enough. He was still unsure of all this but he oh so slowly squeezed the middle blocker, and he naturally squeezed back.

"You're warm." was the only thing he could say.

"You too." and Hinata rubbed his face onto Yamaguchi's chest, hearing his heartbeat drumming too fast and he smiled at that.

They snuggled more, to the point that they missed one class.

\--

On the way home, Yamaguchi was left with Hinata. Intentional or not, Yamaguchi wasn't together with Tsukishima to head home, and Kageyama was called by an acquaintance.

"W-wanna head home?" he offered.

Hinata followed suit and happily matched Yamaguchi's pace. And it was one of the rare occassions where Hinata would just hum lightly instead of raining him down with endless and useless informations or stories he already heard from him for the nth time. He does find it cute though. Anything or how he talks is cute anyway.

"You know..."

"Hmm?"

"I blame your eyes.. From what happened earlier." He wasn't looking Hinata's way as his face was flushing red.

The middle blocker tilted his head with a confused look on his small face. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"It makes people do things.." _or more like commands,_ but he kept the thought to himself.

"Is it a good thing? or bad?" he leaned closer and asked innocently. Gosh, he should really be not doing this on purpose, his eyes are not good for my heart.

"Both."

Hinata smiled, as if he proved something to himself and he's proud of it and Yamaguchi could practically melt at the sight.

"But I don't mind... It's a good excuse for me to hug you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol and there you have it :) id be so happy if you all enjoy them! also feel free to comment or send hate (but pls dont haha).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise  
> and blame it  
> on a fanfic  
> I read this  
> morning  
> :)

The empty classroom being filled by the sunset's hazy lines, colouring the dust suspended in the air, would seem like the picturesque view come out of a typical shoujo manga.

And thus the room is cliché enough to be occupied only by a girl and a boy of almost the same height. One leaning against the other on the now neat and erased board at the front. The girl is blushing madly, eyes frantic and couldn't bring herself to meet his, yet the boy simply inched closer as seconds pass by.

"So.."

"N-nice weather today." she stalled as Hinata stopped centimeters away from her face.

"I notice."

"T-The sunset's p-pretty."

"Un."

"A-and do you kn--"

"Yachi-san." his voice was low yet soft.

Her eyes now focused on his, "Yes?"

"You're perfect for this." Hinata smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "I'm so happy, this is like a dream."

The poor girl could only swallow hard from witnessing Hinata shine brighter than ever. _Hinata_ _is_ _pretty_ , she'd like to correct her statement earlier.

_It's already sunset, why am I seeing the sun rise?_

"W-well what do you mean, Hinata-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Kabe-don!"

"Kabe..don?" Yachi tilted her head in confusion.

"It's what I'm doing right now! Literally!"

"Oh.."

"And you're really the perfect one!"

"..The perfect one?" Yachi wracked her brains out and realization dawned. "Wait, does that mean you've done this to someone before?"

"Un. Like to Kageyama, Kenma, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and then you. You're the recent one. Knowing that I'm the shortest of them all it just seemed so perfect when I tried it on you, who is shorter than me! This is so nice!" Hinata said innocently.

Yachi was a bit dumbfounded as she hears the list of his. Even Tsukishima-kun? How did he react? What?

And as she continue to process the information, Hinata briefly kissed both her cheeks. Swift enough for each one to be left heated as Yachi touched it. Yachi instinctively blushed further as he sees Hinata's fond expression.

So she too went with the flow and kissed his cheeks, though the first one barely grazed as she felt embarassed and nervous and shy  and all kinds of others and the other kiss was a tad bit longer. Hinata felt ticklish and laughed. 

The two of them in their own dream world as the sun finally let darkness to fill the skies.

 

* * *

 

"Did you kiss them all, too?" she asked as Hinata walked him home.

"No. It's mostly the other way around."

"Oh my god."

"Though some would probably kill me if they knew I initiated first."

"They'll never know." Yachi whispered.

"It's our secret then."

Hinata cupped Yachi's face and they're lips met for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these urges of rareships are the death of me I sweAR


End file.
